Pahkitew Loser's Lounge Reunion
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What happens after the game of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island! Well, stick around and find out as we see most of the contestants hanging around and talking out their feelings and how relationships have changed! Some pairings mentioned, like Dave x Sky, Jasmine x Shawn and Topher x Ella!


Now it's time for yet another request, this time for Julayla on Deviantart, who wanted a Total Drama story featuring the Pahkitew Island characters! Now, technically, she said she wanted the aftermath of said characters themselves... I realize that she probably was talking about the 'Aftermath Show' that Geoff and Bridgette hosted during Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour... but I'm bad at writing a decent Aftermath Show, so I'm just doing my own version of an 'aftermath', as in 'what happened to the characters directly after Pahkitew Island' sort of scenario. Less work on my end, and besides, I'm already doing two big projects for requests. No need to worry myself with this one. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a little while since Pahkitew Island had ended. Most, if not all the contestants, were a little on edge due to everything that had went on during the last few days. But it was fine, since they needed the time to relax. At the moment, Chris and Chef were still on the lookout for the last contestant, Dave, who had gone a little stir-crazy from heartbreak and rage, according to what Chris said.

So, as of the moment, the remaining twelve contestants were relaxing. Well, technically, it would have been thirteen contestants. The last person to get shot out of the cannon to the Loser's Lounge had hit the ground upon impact, injuring herself as she had been in the hospital for at least a few days now. So far, from what everyone else had heard, Sugar had shown no signs of waking up. She was breathing, yes, but she was in a deep coma. Probably for the better, anyway. Not everybody was a big fan of Sugar.

As everyone was celebrating the winner of the season, however, none of the contestants could quite remember who won Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Shawn said that he had won due to holding out the daisy for Jasmine in the show, but Sky remembered raising her hand out of the snow first and being put on Chef's hospital stretcher roller. Both of them weren't really sure about the outcome. Like none of the others were sure about the other winners and what truly happened.

Well, whatever the case, at this moment, everybody was relaxing, not feeling the mood to celebrate. Jasmine was sitting with Shawn and another friend of hers as she looked over at the blonde hair girl with a smile on her face.

"Sammy, you're feeling a little upbeat." Jasmine smiled.

"You noticed too?" Shawn asked... as he got worried. "You didn't get possessed by another zombie, have you?"

Sammy laughed as she whipped her hair around. "Oh no, don't worry, Shawn. I haven't got hurt by a zombie. In truth, I've been feeling a little happy."

Jasmine smiled. "Oh? Finally stood up to Amy and made some new friends, huh?"

"Well, the new friends part is right, but... as for standing up to my sister..." Sammy paused as she waved her hand around. "I have more or less talked my feelings with her and I blabbed about what she did to another new friend... I haven't entirely stood up to her yet, but rest assured, I will do that."

Jasmine looked over to the cheerleader with a smile as she patted her hair, causing Sammy to smile. "Don't worry, Sammy. When that day comes, you won't be in her shadow anymore."

"Hey, like, I'm a bit confused." Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I know you said that Sammy wasn't as bad as Amy made her out to be, but-"

"Amy was always a bit of a rude girl and never hesitated to throw her sister under the bus." Jasmine explained.

Shawn paused... as he smiled, "Amy was insecure about her mole, wasn't she?"

"Her what?" Sammy asked.

"That brown thing on her face... she has a mole, doesn't she? That's why she's so upset?" Shawn asked.

Sammy's eyes widened as she started to laugh. "Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you noticed that! Amy always claimed it's her beauty mark, but yeah, I always thought it was a mole on her face! She always tried to pass it off as a beauty mark, though, to avoid embarrassment."

The three laughed as Jasmine sighed, "So, anything else interesting happen while we were out?"

"Oh, well... nothing too much. Beardo and Rodney have made attempts to talk with me..." Sammy smiled. "I think Rodney may have a crush on me, though."

"What makes you say that, mate?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

"Well, whenever I touched Rodney's hand, he always stares at me with this lidded look on his face." Sammy giggled. "He then tells me that I'm prettier than Amy ever was."

Jasmine blinked in confusion. "Is that what that look was whenever I touched Rodney? Oh dear..."

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked in confusion.

"I should have figured this out sooner in terms of Rodney, but I think whenever a female touches him, whether out of sympathy or whatnot, he starts falling for her." Jasmine frowned. "I thought he was just an odd fellow... but I'm beginning to think that he just has girl trouble."

"Oh dear..." Sammy said in concern. "What do I do?"

"Hmmm..." Shawn and Jasmine paused in thought as Jasmine snapped her fingers.

"Why don't we talk with Rodney ourselves?" Jasmine asked as she got up. "We're going to make sure that you and Rodney have a successful date! Maybe he'll be talked out of that phase of his..."

Sammy gave a nod as she got up and took hands with Jasmine and Shawn as all three started to go out together. As they did so, they passed by an easily upset Amy and frowning Max as the two of them were sitting together, enjoying some coffee... and ranting about their failures.

"I don't understand it! I've been doing great in making friends, and all of a sudden, when I get to the Loser's Lounge the second time, I'M the evil one?" Amy growled. "This isn't right! I worked so hard for this team, and yet she eliminates me and sends me to the Loser's Lounge the first time, I kindly tell that Beardo and Leonard guy to SCREW THE HELL OFF AND THAT I WAS FRAMED BY MY STUPID SISTER BEFORE SWIMMING OFF TO GO BACK TO CLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE!"

"Sister, you have no idea how true that is..." Max frowned. "I mean, I'm supposed to be the bad guy here... and what do I get during my final episode on that island? My so-called 'sidekick' reveals herself to be a hidden villain, better than ME, even! I mean, I'm supposed to be the evil one here, and I don't get respected! What is up with that?"

Amy frowned as she turned to Max. "Oh please. You're not evil, you're just a teenage boy PRETENDING to be evil to get attention."

Max's eyes widened as he turned to Amy with a glare. "How dare you!"

"Deny it all you wish, but you know it's true!" Amy growled. "What have you actually done to warrant anything evil? NOTHING! Scarlett did all the work behind the shadows, from what Jasmine explained to us!"

"Hey, I am evil! I ju-" Max started as he growled. "I just... well... I..."

Max held his head as he groaned, snapping his fingers as he yelled, "Okay, so maybe I've grown soft a couple of times, but rest assured, I WILL find a way to hurt all of you! You just wait and see!"

Max then started laughing evilly as Amy held her head... before a shoe hit Max on the head as Max rubbed his head, looking around angrily. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Max winced as he turned to see Scarlett, who was sitting down at another table, twitching her eye in anger. Max frowned as he crossed his arms. "Oh, so you're talking to me now, huh? Well, sidekick, I'm willing to forgive this misconduct if-"

Scarlett growled as she threw her cup of coffee at Max, pelting him on the head as she got up and turned to Max menacingly as she growled, "Listen up, you idiot! I am not your sidekick! I never WAS your sidekick! I only went along with you because of how EASILY stupid you were. But every minute you start talking, I felt the urge to rip your throat out! I just never did it because of the game! When the island turned rogue, THAT was when you pushed me over the edge!"

Amy frowned as she looked up. "So... you two... are you dating or-"

"NO, WE ARE NOT DATING! I NEVER HAD AN INTEREST WHATSOEVER IN THIS IDIOT!" Scarlett growled at Amy, causing her to wince.

"Same here! As far as I'm concerned, I never want to be in the same vicinity as this girl!" Max angrily said.

"Great! Then we're cutting ties here! Good-bye forever you idiot!" Scarlett frowned as she stomped off angrily, muttering, "I have to get home anyway... I have plans... big plans."

Max and Amy stared stunned as Max crossed his arms. "Good riddance, I say, so anyway..."

As Max started talking, Amy groaned as she put her head down, saying to herself, "Is this what I've reduced myself to... talking to idiots like him?"

As Max and Amy were talking, Beardo, Leonard and Rodney were looking over at the two in concern as Rodney frowned, "I can't believe I ever loved someone like Amy. I don't know what I was thinking at all..."

"I'm just a little more concerned over Scarlett... what do you think she'll do?" Leonard asked.

Beardo made a confused dolphin sound.

* * *

In another part of the area, Sky was sitting down by herself as she looked down, crying a little. She was hoping right now that everything was all just a bad dream and that things would get better. As she was putting her head down and sobbing, she couldn't help but hear the voice of an angel singing. She looked up and noticed that the voice had came from Ella, who was skipping to herself and holding a flower close to her heart.

Ella then quickly noted Sky sitting alone. She smiled as she skipped over to the athletic girl. "Good afternoon, Sky. Isn't today just grand?"

"Yeah...peachy..." Sky sighed as she looked down.

Ella noted the change in behavior as she looked concerned. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't remember whether you won or not?"

"No, it's not that... in fact, I think that's pretty normal for every Total Drama season... I was just thinking about... Dave." Sky sighed sadly.

Ella covered her mouth as she looked over at Sky in concern. "Oh... yes, I believe Jasmine mentioned it to us when you three got back without him. She said he overreacted and tried to kill you?"

"There's a little more to the story than that." Sky sighed as Ella sat down. Sky then explained the story to the little 'princess', much to Ella's surprise, from the beginning of the game all the way to the ending of the game. And Sky told everything, from her comforting Dave to falling for Dave while keeping focus on the game, to even losing it all when it was revealed she had a boyfriend.

"Oh my..." Ella gasped. "I can see why my... former 'prince' would try to murder you."

"I tried to explain to him that I wasn't seeing him anymore, that I never really liked him..." Sky frowned as a rustle in the bushes was heard. "I never told him that my boyfriend used to abuse me."

Ella gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh my..."

Sky looked down as she said, "I want to explain to Dave what really went on, but he won't give me the time of day. He'd rather see me die..."

"Oh, Sky, it's not true. He was just... suffering through heartbreak and wasn't thinking rationally, that's all." Ella squeezed her knee. "Besides, think about it for a second. Sure, all of this would have been avoided if you just told him about your old boyfriend in the first place, but give him some time. If you don't think he's ready to talk, just keep out of his way for a while. I'm sure in time that he'll come around and try to talk things out. I'm sure he'll listen to you. Besides, now that the game is done, maybe he'll try to think everything out more rationally."

Sky paused as she thought about it. "Well... maybe you're right. I want to talk to him... but if he doesn't want to talk to me... well, that's his decision. I don't know where our relationship will end up now, but you never know..."

"That's the spirit, Sky! I knew you'd come around!" Ella smiled as she gave Sky a hug.

Sky gave a warm smile as she turned to Ella. "Who knows? If me and Dave don't work out, he's on the market now, I'm sure he'll take you now. I know you have a crush on him, Ella."

"True, I did..." Ella paused. "But not anymore."

Sky looked at Ella with a confused expression on her face as Ella gave a warm smile, explaining, "For you see, I have found another prince."

"Really? Who?" Sky asked.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

Ella's eyes lit up as she and Sky noticed Topher riding on rollerskates, holding some flowers as he stopped by the two girls. Topher gave a smile as he gave the bouquet to Ella. "For you, my sweet princess. May your smile ever cheer everyone up, including me?"

"Oh..." Ella giggled as she took the flowers. "Thank you, Topher."

Sky looked between Ella and Topher in surprise as she looked confused. "Wait... you... and Topher...?"

"I know... but after she cheered me up over Chris tricking me out of the game, we started talking, and the next thing we knew..." Topher smiled.

"...we found we had a lot of things in common and..." Ella giggled as she laid her head on Topher's chest. "...we kind of began dating."

"Wow..." Sky said, looking between the princess and the Chris-wannabe. "I never would have thought..."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Topher smiled as he leaned down and kissed Ella on the lips. She giggled as Topher asked, "So, my fair maiden, shall we go down to the pool and lay in the sun before we get called to go home?"

"I would like that, my prince." Ella smiled as Topher picked her up and carried her bridal style as he started skating off.

"Have a good time, you two!" Sky smiled as she gave a giggle. "Who'd have thought these two would make a good couple?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

Sky yelped as she turned to see a regretful Dave coming out of the bushes and sitting right next to him. "D-Dave! I- uh..."

"Shh." Dave said, silencing the stuttering Sky. Silence came out for a few seconds as Dave sighed. "Chris and Chef picked me up and sent me here. I was going to harm you, but when I finally found you... I... I overheard most of the conversation you had with Ella, mentioning your boyfriend was... abusive towards you?"

Sky looked down. "Yes. That's why I got on the show, to avoid him."

"Oh..." Dave looked down as well as the two looked at each other, feeling regret. Dave then took a deep breath. "Sky?"

"Yes, Dave?" Sky asked.

"I'm willing to listen if you're ready to explain." Dave said as he offered his hand with a smile.

Sky paused as she returned the smile, holding his hand as things seemed to be getting much better.

It may not have been the game anymore, but most, if not all the contestant of Pahkitew Island weren't going to leave the place at least without being on good terms (or bad, depending on who they were talking to).

All in all, these contestants had a thought in mind, and that was wondering which of them would return for a future season of Total Drama.

* * *

And that's the Pahkitew Island aftermath one-shot with all the characters (minus Sugar). How did you guys like it? Personally, it was a joy to experiment writing for all the Pahkitew Island characters, and it made me realize how much I missed writing for Total Drama. I probably won't do another one-shot as big as this one, but regardless, I still enjoyed writing for the characters. I'm just sad that this was the final season of Total Drama, but at least it was a good season to end it on... and no, I'm not counting Ridonculous Race or that upcoming Daycare show, because they're both spin-offs. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed seeing your favorite characters, even if for a limited time! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
